One Piece Wiki talk:Featured Article Polls
February 2013 - Part 1 Discuss February 2013 matters here. 00:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Not being allowed to vote for your own nomination is retarded. SeaTerror (talk) 00:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) 1 vote per person.. therefore everybody would just vote for their own nomination. 01:00, February 4, 2013 (UTC) We have our opinion. Why would we want to change our opinion by voting on someone else? Then we'd rather just not vote at all, which would be worse. Better to just let us vote for ourselves. Not really up for discussion honestly. When you nominate something, you have to vote for other things. 01:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Of course it is up for discussion. You can't just arbitrary make up rules. SeaTerror (talk) 04:01, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Start a forum. 04:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) February 2013 - Part 2 March 2013 - Part 1 Should we have a part 2 in march? If we start the nominations now, we'll have to make sure we tell the person who nominates whoever wins the February poll that they change their vote, since the two will be occurring at the same time. (If that's even a problem) 16:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. The february part 2 poll was supposed to be started much sooner but it seems everyone forgot it was there, so it's running a little late. Can someone update me on how we choose the featured articles? Do we have to vote every week or what? Isn't it better to display them randomly each day? We will still add new ones though, but they will appear randomly, it's far easier that way. A featured article is featured permanently, therefore we vote on it. Category:Open Polls We should have held off until the vote was over. Not that it matters in this case though. SeaTerror (talk) 17:54, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Tiebreaker discussion If we allow people to vote for their own nomination in a tiebreaker we may break more ties. And I'm not even sure why we have the rule about not voting for your own nomination in the first place. It's not like these featured article polls are that important. Not many people are even gonna vote on them. 19:33, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree,people should have the right to vote their own nomination in case of a tiebreaker. 20:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I only voted Caribou to force a tie in the first place because the rule was if there was a tie both would get featured. Then Galaxy changed it for no reason at all. So technically we shouldn't even be having this vote and both should have been featured. SeaTerror (talk) 21:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) How can both get featured? 17:50, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it seems like we should just do that. These featured articles aren't very important, so why do we even need to waste time on a tiebreaker? If two things get enough votes to tie, just make them both featured, because we all know the loser of the tiebreaker will just be made featured next month. And we should move most of these discussions over to the talk page and date each one's section heading. It's getting hard to keep track of these conversations. 18:06, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok,let's do that,it would be easier.And I agree with JSD.It's hard indeed. 18:12, March 19, 2013 (UTC) One featured article. We need tiebreakers. I guess you could start a forum to change the rules. Also, no voting for nominations because that's just dumb. 00:29, March 21, 2013 (UTC) We can vote for our nominations in Admin and Chat mod forums, why not here? 00:40, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Because it usually results in every option having one vote. Mod and Admin elections are different, since we have a vast pool of people voting and being nominated. 00:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Calu was the one who made this and she agreed with being able to vote on your own nominations and that a tiebreaker = both get featured. You're the one who made up the new "rules". SeaTerror (talk) 01:01, March 21, 2013 (UTC) There, it's all now in the talk page. And I agree in that we should vote for whatever we want. It's not like everyone who votes have also nominated an article. Yep,there are people that haven't nominated an article so it won't result to a tie. 14:24, March 21, 2013 (UTC) A tie should also mean both are featured like how it was going to be done originally. SeaTerror (talk) 17:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok,that wouls be even better. 18:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) March 2013 - Part 2 Just feature Caribou and end the stupid tiebreaker votes. SeaTerror (talk) 19:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ceasar Clown is featured. 19:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I know. Caribou should also be featured because the original rule was to have no tiebreaker vote but feature each one that tied. SeaTerror (talk) 20:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Well,that seems even better.Why were the rules changed? 20:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) For no reason. SeaTerror (talk) 21:27, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Change them back. 21:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) We can't start doing that in the middle of a poll. We'll start with that from this poll. If there's a tie on this one, we feature both.